Pum Pum! You are Dead!
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Cuando la mascara es solo sostenida por un par de hilos... pero al caer al suelo, se desata el monstruo que jamas esperabamos ver. [ Advertencia: un fic algo desquiciado y traumatico, por lo menos para la autora XD]


**Pum! Pum!. You are Dead!**

**YuGiOh**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA :**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

**Nota Aclaratoria: este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, violencia, y locura. Quizas el lector se sienta ofendido por dichas cosas, pero aquí les estoy advirtiendo, no recibiré reclamos de ningún tipo... XD salvo un buen siquiatra ...!**

**-----------------**

A las afueras del colegio, la policía acordonaba la zona. Algunos oficiales descargaban de la parte trasera de sus autos, armas, chalecos antibalas, y algún gas tranquilizante para masas. Dentro del mismo, en la sección de la cafetería, estaba un chico perturbado, sus ojos no poseían el brillo que siempre lo caracterizo, ni sus cabellos poseían esa luminosidad de buena fortuna, gracia, y felicidad. Su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por moretones, corte sangrantes y lagrimas amargas, los gemidos de dolor, y llanto lo estaban desquiciando mas de lo que ya venia desde su casa. Parecía una fiera enjaulada que se paseaba de un lado a otro, entre los cuerpos moribundos de algunos alumnos.

- CALLATEEEEE! – grito desesperado, mientras se abalanzaba histéricamente, apuntando con su arma a la chica que en primer lugar lo había sacado de sus casillas – QUE TE CALLES! – el grito de dolor que dio la muchacha de cabellos castaños claros, fue silenciado abruptamente cuando su cabeza pego contra la pared.

- TEA! – una de los muchachos que estaba mas cerca se levanto del piso a socorrerla, apenas la movió y se horrorizo al ver su rostro, llena de sangre. Se giro abruptamente molesto al chico rubio – Joey! La lastimaste! Ya para con todo esto! – solo recibió como respuesta, una clic de su arma que apuntaba al centro de sus ojos.

- Yugi ... – dijo despacio – Ella me tiene sin cuidado, además, si muere no se pierde nada ... – sonrió de costado, macabramente, cosa que hizo temblar al muchacho tricolor.

- Porque? ...Que te sucedió? – murmuro despacio, mientras dejaba a la pobre chica recostada sobre el suelo.

- La vida ... – contesto despacio, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar, y miraba a los que estaban en un rincón, temerosos ante su repentina locura - ... La vida ...

Flash Back 

Un día antes, se había levantado temprano, para salir mucho antes que su padre lo despertara, estaba totalmente ebrio cuando llego a su casa y entre gritos y golpes contra la puerta de su cuarto, había intentado entrar. Pero él, había bloqueado la misma para impedirle el paso, solo esperaba que se cansara y con la borrachera se fuera a dormir en donde cayera ebrio. Luego de dos horas, el silencio reino, y pudo dormir solo unos minutos. Apenas las 6 AM, cautelosamente tomo su mochila y salió despacio, encontrando el pasillo y la sala completamente a oscuras.

Apenas faltaban dos metros para la puerta, cuando algo lo empujo abruptamente contra la pared, y de allí sintiendo solo patadas, y que otro puñetazo en la cabeza. Su padre estaba dándole una paliza de siglo, y no sabia por que esta vez lo hacia. Solo se dejo hacer, hasta que sintió que aquel hombre lo escupía, lo insultaba, y tambaleándose hacia atrás, tropezó con alguna silla y allí al suelo, donde quedo completamente inconsciente por el alcohol en su sistema sanguíneo.

Apenas se levanto, adolorido, escupiendo sangre, y tratando de no hacer algún ruido para despertar al animal que poseía como progenitor. Volvió a tomar su mochila, y silenciosamente salió del departamento. Despacio bajo las escaleras, tomo un poco de aire, y salió por la puerta principal, la cual detrás de ella, el aire frió de invierno lo recibió, con su chaqueta verde delgada. Volvió a respirar hondo e ignorando cualquier dolencia salió corriendo hasta su trabajo de repartidor de diarios, debía juntar algunas monedas si quería conseguir algo de comer ese día.

La mañana paso rápida, mientras cambiaba su careta de sufrimiento, por el de gamberro, bromista y amigos 4ever. La típica excusa ante sus lesiones, una pandilla, un robo o solo un accidente?. Ya no sabia cual era la mentira que había contado ese día, pero como siempre, había recibido reproches de su comportamiento, consejos de vida mejor, y que algún golpe en su hombro o cabeza por tal inconciencia. Que importaba, al final terminaban abrazándolo, dándole algo de apoyo, y luego, cada uno a su casa. Hipócritas.

Lo que disfrutaba generalmente eran las peleas contra aquel sujeto de los ojos azules, el que se creía el dueño del mundo, y que te miraba como cucaracha de alcantarilla. Reconocía que era masoquista, reconocía que estaba deseoso de posar sus manos en su cuello, y quitarle la vida, imaginando por un lado que era su padre, y por el otro, que era Seto Kaiba, el hombre al cual mas repudiaba, y amaba a la vez.

Un amor enfermo, donde en su casa había unos recortes, con sus fotos, y artículos; donde los dibujos sobre este estaban dibujados con odio, con corazones y demás motivos de quinceañera enamorada. Cualquiera diría, " marcador rojo", él diría, " la sangre de mis entrañas".

Una mascara, donde mostraba su lado que más aborrecía, su sonrisa, sus ojos color miel, su pelo limpio y brillante. El amor a su hermana, a sus amigos, a Mai ... El odio hacia Kaiba, la amistad dulce de Mokuba ...

Como odiaba cada parte de esa mentira...

Por eso había escapado en el receso del colegio, hasta el barrio mas bajo de la zona. había vendido sus cartas, su desk, y alguna otra cosa de valor inservible de la vida, intercambiando así, por un arma, un revolver de ocho cámaras, no sabia el modelo, el numero de serie había sido borrado con ácido, y la cacha de metal estaba cubierta por pintura. Era irreconocible. La miro como si fuera un tesoro, y sin dar las gracias, volvió corriendo, ocultando aquel pedazo de hierro, roba vidas.

Llego tarde a las clases, pero se excusó con la típica, " me quede dormido en la terraza". Las risas de sus compañeros, el reto del profesor y los comentarios hirientes del chico que se creía un dios. Era común, lo cual termino todo igual, aburriéndose, tratando de que su mascara no cayera, porque se había dado cuenta, que los hilos que la sostenían, estaban por romperse. Pero tenia planeado el mejor final ante ese futuro momento. Y sonrió mirando el cielo. Cosa que como castigo, tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el salón, no le importo, ese día seria el ultimo.

- Perro idiota ... – la vos fría lo llamo desde la puerta misma. No le contesto, pero miro la hora, eran pasadas las 7pm – Y para colmo sordo ... – volvió a acotar hirientemente.

- Que se te perdió? Kaiba ... – Joey dijo fríamente, pero aun así, no lo miro a la cara, siguió limpiando el pizarron.

- Perro, cuando tu amo te habla, debes hincarte en el suelo y lamer sus pies ... – el CEO esta vez era frió, pero aun así el otro lo siguió ignorando – Maldito perro sarnoso! – le grito mientras se abalanzaba contra él, pero no previo el movimiento repentino el otro.

Joey había juntado el polvo de la tiza, en un vaso de plástico, y cuando vio al ojiazul acercársele, se lo arrojo, cegándolo por un momento. Rápidamente lo empujo contra unos bancos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, golpeándose abruptamente contra el piso. Desconcertado el CEO, solo sintió como el rubio se le sentaba sobre el estomago y lo trababa de pies y manos, inmovilizándolo.

- BAJATE! – le ordeno furioso, pero no le hizo caso.

- Que se siente ser dominado, Maldito Richachon? – Joey sonreía raro, algo que al otro lo desconcertó.

- No estoy para tus estúpidos juegos Wheeler, o te bajas ... o te juro que lo lamentaras toda tu vida ... – amenazo liberadamente, pero al ojimiel, no se muto por tal cosa, solo sonrió aun mas. Acercándose a su rostro, respirando a sus labios susurro.

- No juego, no me bajo, y ni siquiera creo que puedas hacer lamentable mi vida, mas de la que ya lo esta ... – sorpresivamente beso sus labios, tomando totalmente desprevenido al otro.

En medio de esa pequeña confusión, Joey bajo su mano hasta las caderas de Kaiba y allí, tomo rudamente la hombría de este, haciéndolo gemir del dolor, provocando que abriera su boca y así, aprovechar todo su espacio, con su lengua y sus dientes. De la comisura de los labios del ojiazul, salía un hilillo de saliva y sangre.

- Estas excitado ... – le dijo al separarse abruptamente, sin dejar de manosearlo - ... Eres patético ... maldita marica ... – prosiguió con vos burlona. Para luego levantarse y sonreírle – Nos vemos ... dragoncito ... – su vos denotaba sarcasmo.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar sus cosas y salir de allí, pero calculo mal el humor del otro. De repente se vio golpeado contra la pared, y de allí, su cara contra el suelo.

- No ... Wheeler ... aun no he dicho que te retires ... – la vos de Kaiba sonaba desquiciada. No supo porque, pero sonrió.

Un golpe, en su costado, le siguieron otros, hasta que sintió como era desnudado, y de allí penetrado bruscamente. Su vos salió ronca por el grito, afónico. El gemido animal del CEO era el que reinaba en aquella aula, y el olor a sangre y sexo era el que perfumaba el ambiente.

Ya eran mas de las nueve, cuando despertó en el suelo frió de la escuela. Ya cerrada, tuvo que trepar uno de los muros y salir de allí como si nada. Sonrió de costado, apretaba contra su pecho la mochila, llevaba aun su tesoro, pos Kaiba, no importaba.

La casa estaba a oscuras, su padre no estaba tirado en el suelo, a la entrada, además, las botellas de mas sobre la mesa demostraban que estaba vivo, borracho y en los bares cercanos. Se metió en su cuarto, pero esta vez no coloco una barrera para su padre, lo esperaría, sobre su cama, mientras dormía placidamente.

De nuevo el reloj sonó a las 6am, y algo decepcionado reconoció que su progenitor, había caído ebrio antes de llegar al departamento, quien sabe donde. Realizo la rutina, se baño, ordeno los útiles y se dispuso a ir, pero nuevamente fue sujetado, golpeado y pateado a metros de la puerta.

- Dónde vas? Puta! Ya no iras al colegio ...! – su padre empezó a reírse desquiciadamente, mientras se tambaleaba - ... Oye... "Big Ben" … conoce a mi hijo! – grito. Joey vio desde el suelo, a un hombre robusto, alto y de aspecto sucio.

- Valla ...! Tenias razón, el muchacho es apetitoso ... – el sujeto hablo aun mas ebrio que su propio padre - ... Me lo llevo! Y estará saldada la deuda ...! – se le acerco lamiéndose los labios con ojos lujuriosos, pero nunca llego a tocarlo.

Fin Flash Back 

El sonido del alto parlante llamo su atención, pero antes que pudiera escuchar algo de ellos, les disparo, silenciándolos. Todos allí gritaron aterrorizados.

- NO DISPAREN! NO DISPAREN! - se escuchaba de afuera, por los megáfonos, a los policías que trataban de salvar a los rehenes.

- Malditos escandalosos... – dijo molesto, mientras que volvía a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Joey ... – la vos temerosa de uno de los mas jóvenes llamo su atención.

- Que pasa chibi? – se el acerco despacio, mientras colocaba el arma en su propia cabeza.

- Deja que salgan todos ... por favor ... – la vos era llorosa, pero trataba de ser tranquila, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas, pero aun así, quería que su amigo recapacitara.

- Moki ... eres tan distinto a tu hermano ... – acaricio sus cabellos, para luego besarlos en forma cariñosa - ... que diferencia ... – murmuro para luego alejarse y volver a sentarse en la silla de antes - ... tan grande ...

Flash Back 

Llego tarde a clases, y por ello, lo tuvieron en la rectoría hasta el segundo cambio de hora. Sus ropas estaban sucias, pero aun así no dijo nada. Los profesores llamaron su atención, y sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, pero la sonrisa de Kaiba, era fría y burlona.

- No sirves para nada ... Perro ... – de nuevo la rutina.

- Ni tu para follar ... Setito ... – el primer hilo de la mascara empezó a cortarse.

- Joey! – la vos de Yugi alarmado, llego a sus oídos, pero su mirada estaba en el CEO.

- JA, lo dice alguien que no resiste ni siquiera a la primera ... no solo de puto no sirves ... si no que eres un perro callejero ... – estaban en el salón, en una hora libre, el silencio reinaba el lugar, todos aguantaban la respiración, la conversación de ellos dos había sorprendido a todos.

- YA BASTA! – Tristan grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el CEO, pero inútilmente, ya que era sostenido por Yugi.

- Que sucede aquí? – fue su turno en gritar – Desde cuando se agreden tan duro ... que les ... – la frase fue interrumpida, por la risa del rubio.

- Claro ... que soy malo ... porque de seguro que tu hermano te lo hace mejor que yo ... – todos los del salón dieron una exclamación de sorpresa. Seto Kaiba se abalanzo contra el rubio, quien empezó a reírse histérico, pero todo en ese momento sucedió rápidamente.

Bakura y tres chicos mas, sostenían al CEO que gritaba maldiciones y demás cosas, que hasta los profesores le tuvieron miedo, mientras el rubio era arrastrado por el brazo, por Yugi y Tea, mientras se tocaba la mejilla. La chica se había atrevido a golpearlo.

En el medio del camino, se toparon con los chicos de primaria que iban en dirección a la cafetería, donde entre ellos se destacaba la melena larga de color negro.

- Chicos! – la vos juvenil grito emocionado, mientras se les acercaba corriendo, pero se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio los rostros de sus amigos – Que sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

- Nada chibi ... – el rubio le contesto con una sonrisa, mientras se soltaba abruptamente de los otros dos, tocaba su cabeza – Ya comiste, Mokuba? ... vamos a la cafetería ...

- Joey, debemos hablar ... – Yugi sonó serio.

- No me interesa ... – otro hilo se corto de la mascara, dejando apenas una hebra, con que la sostenía.

- Joey Wheeler, esto es el colmo ... – empezó la castaña a decir ofendida, molesta - ... No se que te ocurre últimamente, pero hoy te has pasado, mira insultar así a Kaiba, y ahora tomas a Mokuba como si nada ... Eres un inconsciente, te peleas, llegas tarde, vienes todo amorotonado, y siempre sales con tus excusas raras – la hebra se tenso, mientras sentía que el pelinegro lo empezaba a mirar temeroso - ... y no quieres hablar con Yugi, acaso olvidaste que tenemos una amistad, donde todos nos ayudamos, donde estamos juntos en cualquier problema pase lo que pase ... además ... – el discurso siguió, mientras lo seguían a la cafetería misma, donde cada uno de los que se encontraban allí los miraban raros.

metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, ignorando a todos, cuando vio que se acercaba el director y dos policías. El sonrió ...

- Joey Wheeler, debe acompañarme ... – nadie entendía nada, cuando el rubio empezó a reírse ...

La mascara caía abruptamente, sobre el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos ...

- No molesten ... BANG BANG BANG ...

El sonido del arma a susto a todos, lográndolos espantar del lugar, y solo quedando algunos en un rincón, cuando este se giro y les apunto.

- No se muevan ...

Fue allí cuando los gritos de la castaña lo sacaron de quicio, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de los heridos. poseía mala puntería, apuntaba a los ojos, y solo hirió un brazo y dos piernas.

Fin Flash Back 

Se escucharon gritos, del otro lado del pasillo que comunicaba la cafetería, unos insultos, algunas corridas y luego, el sonido de las puertas abrirse abruptamente. Frente al rubio se encontraba el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Su elegante porte, y su altanería no se perdía ante una situación así, Joey sonrió de costado, como amaba ese espíritu de fortaleza.

- Solo lo diré una vez ... Wheeler ... y escucha ... – su vos aun era fría - ... Suelta a mi hermano, y yo me quedo contigo ... simple ... o mátame ahora pero a Mokuba lo sueltas ... – aun en situaciones como esta, el maldito conservaba su elegancia.

- Hermano ... – el pelinegro dijo lastimosamente, mientras trataba de no salir corriendo para abrazarlo, estaba espantado con el comportar del rubio.

- Kaiba ... no me interesas ... – y sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos, Joey apunto hacia un costado y disparo.

- BANG ... – los gritos se hicieron histéricos.

La puerta de la cafetería salió volando por medio de una explosión, confundiendo a todos allí. Los gritos de la policía llego el lugar, ordenando que se tiraran al suelo. En el medio de esta, estaban dos figuras, mirándose aun, el rubio sin siquiera mutarse por la operación de rescate, empezó a disparar sin apuntar a algo especifico.

Todo sucedió como en las películas o noticieros, el equipo especial de la policía, entro, lanzo gases lacrimógenos y de allí, tratar de controlar la situación, sin mas muertos ni heridos. Se escucharon los gritos de alto, algún que otro disparo, gritos histéricos y algunas corridas de los que lograron escapar espantados.

El CEO había sido arrastrado hasta afuera, quien llevaba en brazos a su pequeño hermano, aun no sabia como había llegado hasta allí, pero estaba aliviado que ese maldito perro no le hubiera echo nada. Mas gritos se escucharon dentro del recinto, donde pedían tres ambulancias, que el agresor estaba herido de gravedad, y pedían a un siquiatra. No supo porque, pero empezó a reírse, cosa que alarmo a su pequeño hermano.

- Hermano ... – murmuro temeroso, el pelinegro.

- No te preocupes ... Mokuba ... es que ... al final el perro siempre termina haciendo estupideces ... – acaricio sus cabellos, sonriente, provocando un temblor en el pequeño. Estaba por decir algo, cuando unos gritos dentro del establecimiento se escucharon.

- UNA AMBULANCIA! URGENTE! Uno de los rehenes fue herido de muerte ...! ... – los hombres corrían de un lado a otro, murmurando maldiciones y opiniones - ... estúpidos! ... dispararon contra uno de los rehenes ...! El sospechoso escapo en la confusión ...! – un oficial paso corriendo, cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para que escucharan el comentario.

- Vamos nos ... Seto ... – Mokuba tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Pum! Pum! Kaiba ... estas muerto ... BANG - el cuerpo del CEO se resbalo lentamente de las pequeñas manos de su hermano. Ahora manchadas con sangre, cuando se giro para mirar al rubio, le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que le había impactado en sus aventuras de duelos.

- Lo siento Chibi, eres mi mejor amigo ... BANG ...

Se escucho el ultimo disparo del revolver, no muy lejos de donde estaban todos los policías. Se acercaron rápidamente, con armas en manos pero el grito y desesperación de aquel muchachos los detuvo de cualquier acción.

Junto al muchacho de pelo negro, yacía su hermano con un disparo al corazón, mientras que frente a este, el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionaba por la herida en su cabeza, aun estaba vivo. Mokuba Kaiba empezó a reírse, mientras los pocos amigos que tenían todos en común se acercaban a consolarlo.

- Ni sabes morirte ... perro inútil ... – esas fueron las únicas palabras que el pelinegro pronuncio, de forma fría y burlona, como solía hacer su hermano.

Algo se quebró, algo se rompió, algo ... se murió dentro de aquel dulce muchacho, de ojos grandes, azules y de corazón tierno. Tristan se acerco lentamente, mientras trataba de alejarlo del cuerpo de su hermano, para que los paramédicos lo atendieran, pero la mirada fría y la sonrisa macabra, detuvo el tiempo y espacio en aquel momento.

- Pum! Pum! ... Estas muerto! – Mokuba apuntaba con su dedo, mientras gatillaba con su dedo pulgar y se reía aun más fuerte ...

--------------

**Nota de la Autora** : primero ... dedico este fic a mi Kami-Sama Céfiro Caecias ... XD si no me mata por no dedicarle algo tan enfermo y retorcido como esto ... y a Milharu y Luna Shinigami ... XD por culpa de ustedes mi imaginación vuela a esta forma ...


End file.
